


[Side Story] - Reunion (REWRITE)

by aolady



Category: Brave Frontier
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aolady/pseuds/aolady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to rewrite this after I read the translation of the dialogue in some certain areas of Beiorg and Michele's GQ.</p></blockquote>





	[Side Story] - Reunion (REWRITE)

"I have no interest in you. But I am curious with your power. Now hurry up and get it over with."  
The silver-haired man looks at the sky blue-haired woman in front of him. She wears blue dress and white apron, and her face is red. A girl wielding a scythe is standing next to her, looks a bit disrespected.

Aozora looks at the man she just summoned. He has silver hair, with the style that a bit resembles her husband, and he has light blue-eyes.  
 _"Whoa... he's hot!!!"_ is what she thinks when their glances meet.  
Elza looks disrespected as she noticed her Summoner's red face.  
"My name is Reis." the man spoke again. "...Summoner?"  
Aozora is still spacing out.  
"Milady..." Elza sighs.  
No response from Aozora.  
Elza growled then claps her hands.

"MILADY!!! YOU ARE ALREADY MARRIED!!!"  
Aozora gasps and looks at Elza.  
"W-w-w-w-what do you mean, Elza?! I-It's not like-"  
"Like what?!"  
"It's not like what you think!!!"  
"Hmmm..." Elza's response clearly showed that she doubts her Summoner.  
"Anyway," the Inferno Goddess says, "You haven't finished the introduction. His name is Reis."  
"Ah, r-right! N-nice to meet you, Reis!" Aozora chimed. "Uh... so... what did you do in your past life?"  
"I was once a scientist with a big dream." Reis answered.  
"Eh? A scientist?" Elza asked, a bit worried because she remembers about the crazy scientist from her homeland. "Like... Shida...?"  
"I guess not. He is into machinery, more like Rashil..." Aozora replied.  
"Shida? Rashil? Who are they?" Reis asked.  
"Ah! I have summoned several scientists before you." Aozora answered.  
“Really? Whoa, does that mean I can do some researches here?” Reis asked, looks amazed.  
Aozora nods, "Now come, I'll show you the way to Rashil's mini lab!"

When Aozora walks outside from the summoning hall, the party meets an android.  
"Lilith. Good morning."  
"Good morning."  
"Where is your master?"  
"Master is at Rashil's lab."  
Lilith then looks at Reis. Suddenly, Lilith noticed something and she looks closer to the Dark Armor.  
"Confirming facial gesture..." said the Terminator. "Similarities between this person and master's brother confirmed."  
Then Lilith flies, leaving Reis, who looks confused.  
"She looks like someone from my homeland..." he comments. "Well, that's an old story."  
"R-really?" Elza asked. Reis nods.  
"Summoner?" he asks.  
Aozora looks puzzled.  
"Milady?"  
"Ah, nevermind-"

"EVERYONE LOOK OUT!!!"  
That is Michele's voice, and suddenly the ground they stepped on shakes.  
"W-what?!" Aozora yelps.  
Michele appeared, looks panic as she rides Duel-SGX.  
"CRAB, STOP, OR I'LL STEAM YOU FOR MY DINNER!!!"  
But Duel-SGX doesn't listen to her.  
"Milady, look out!!!" Elza grabs Aozora and flies as SGX rushes to them.  
"WAIT!!! Oh no, REIS!!!" Aozora yells.

"OI!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Michele yells to Reis.  
A sudden interest is painted on Reis' face as he summoned his weapon. The Dark Armor jumps high, then...  
"Nox Machina."

WHAM

Reis' hit on SGX's head made the robot fainted.  
"DAMAGE OUTPUT IS TOO HIGH." SGX confirmed.  
Michele gets down from SGX's back, "What did you do to Crab?"  
"Crab?" Reis looked confused.  
"This thing is Crab, or so I called!"  
"Crab?" Reis repeated. "You renamed my Armor into 'Crab'?!"  
Michele's frown turned into amazement.  
"Wait, Crabby said that someone created it and Melchio... so the creator is you!"  
Reis is already busy repairing SGX. "Yeah, I am." is his only response. "And why you renamed it 'Crab'?"  
"Well, you made it looked like a Crab, hence its name! Also, its original name was hard to pronounce!"  
"Oh geez, I thought about its name so hard, you know..." Reis sighed, then looks at Michele. "So, did you find Melchio in the end?"  
"Yeah, and before the Summoner called Crab, it blew itself away with some weird code..."  
"Code 666? I see. Good job, Number 1!!!"  
"WHAT?!" Aozora flinched.  
“GOOD JOB?!” Elza shocked.  
"I installed that Code 666 as an emergency. After Number 5 destroyed my homeland, it seems that Number 1 decided to chase Number 5 and commit suicide with it..."  
"Crabby..." Michele replied.  
"Wait, 'it seems'?" Elza asked.  
"I was died on the time it happened." Reis answered.  
"Wait, you died once?" Aozora asked.  
"And came back to life only to see my world has been destroyed, and I was alone."

Reis closed SGX's back.  
"Okay, the circuit is fine now." Reis said. "There was shortage in Number 1's circuit... did someone electrocute it?"  
"Not me!" Michele frowns. "AH! It must be him!"  
Michele then looks at Reis, "So, Crab is fine now?"  
Reis knocked SGX's head.  
"REBOOTING SYSTEM." SGX said, then turned to Michele. "Michele."  
"Waaah! Glad that the Summoner called you!" Michele said. "Although, based on what Crabby said... you sure are dumb."  
"What?!" Reis bemused, but Michele is oblivious with his reaction.  
But Michele jumps to SGX's back. "CRABBY!!! Let's go and kick Lodin's sorry face!!!"  
"Affirmative." SGX answered. "Go and kick Lodin's sorry face."

Aozora looks at Michele and SGX, who are walking to Lodin's house.  
"That's Michele for you, Milady." Elza reminds her.  
"Master, that is the person I mentioned."  
They look to the direction of the voice. Lilith is the one who just spoke, and floating with her, a pink-haired young woman clad in light blue armor.  
"Ah, Reeze, Lilith."  
Reeze landed and looked at Reis, can't believe her own eyes.  
"It can't be..." she whispered as she looks at Reis.  
"Reeze...?!" Reis shocked. "You are Reeze, right?!"  
"Brother...?" Reeze replied. "Are you really...?"  
"Yes it's really me!!!"

Reeze jumps and hugs Reis, then cries.  
"Brother!!! I'm sorry, I... because of me... you..."  
Reis pats his sister's head.  
"It's fine, Reeze." Reis said. "It's fine."  
"So you're not angry?"  
"Silly Reeze, if I am angry, I wouldn't send that thing to you."  
Reeze wipes away her tear and, for the first time on her life, Aozora sees a sweet and warm smile on Reeze's lips.  
"So you received it in the end. I'm glad."  
Reeze nods.  
"Anyway, what happened to our homeland, Brother? You only said that it has been destroyed..."  
"Number 5 destroyed it." Reis answered.  
"Number 5?!" Reeze bemused, then looks at Aozora.  
"Wait, who is Number 5?" Aozora asked.  
Reeze looks at Aozora.  
"So, you know that my brother made these things called Six Armors, don't you?"  
"Yeah..." Aozora answered. "And you were..."  
"I helped him in making those Armors. But... as you know, I unleashed Vishra and made it killed my brother... thus, I chased it to Grand Gaia..."  
"...I thought that you were dead after Number 5 opened the gate, Reeze...” Reis said.  
“And who is Number 5?” Aozora asked.  
“Each of the Armor has their Number. Duel-SGX was the prototype of the installment, so I labeled it as Number 1.” The Dark Armor explained, “Vishra was Number 6, and Number 5, who destroyed our home world, is known as Melchio.”

A silence falls.

"MELCHIO?!" Aozora and Elza expressed their shock.  
"You created Melchio too?!" Aozora grabs Reis' shoulders.  
"That is one of the reason I installed Code-666 to SGX, S-Summoner." Reis nodded as Aozora shook him.  
"Anyway, Brother, so where did you end up after you... uh... came back to life?" Reeze asked.  
"I dived to the gate to Ishgria and I found Number 4 there." Reis answered. “Then I made Nemethgear to help Number 4 with its evolution program.”  
“Eh...?”  
“But too bad, I was too late to notice the error in Nemethgear’s system and... it killed me for the second time.” Reis rubbed his head and grins.

Another silence.

Reeze summoned her scythe so quickly that Aozora can’t even say anything to stop her.  
WHAM  
“OUCH!!! Reeze, it hurts!!!” Reis frowned.  
“STUPID BROTHER!!! DID YOU FORGET WHAT I SAID ABOUT MAKING ANOTHER THING TO EVOLVE THE ARMOR?! HAVEN’T YOU LEARNED SOMETHING AFTER VISHRA KILLED YOU?!”  
“Ah right! Vishra! I didn’t see Vishra!!!” Reis looked at Aozora.  
“Grh...!” Reeze growls and hit Reis’ head again.  
“OUCH!!! REEZE I SAID STOP!!!”  
“STUPID BROTHER!!! I CHASED VISHRA TO GRAND GAIA TO AVENGE YOU AND YOU WENT TO ISHGRIA TO DO SUCH METHOD ONLY TO UPGRADE NUMBER 4?!”

“Lilith...” Aozora looked at Lilith. “...please...”  
Lilith holds Reeze, halted the latter from hitting the Dark Armor again.  
“Master. Enough.” Lilith said, then she looks at Aozora.  
“Master tended to do this when Master Reis wanted to try something reckless.” The Terminator explains, “Which meant to be a daily routine for Master to hit Master Reis.”  
“He is not that hot anymore now...” Elza commented. Aozora laughs nervously as the response.  
“Anyway, Reeze, we have to go now.” Aozora smiled. “Wanna join?”  
“Ah right, where will you put him?” Reeze asks.  
“He will live with Rashil.”  
“Wait- seriously?!” Reeze yelped.  
“I am.”  
Reeze sighs. “I have to tell you first, Milady... that is not a good idea.”  
Aozora looks at Reeze who is holding Reis back of his suit. “It’s not like I have a better choice...”  
Reeze shrugs. “Yeah... you’re right.”

“Ara, Edea.” Aozora greets the lady who just walked past them.  
“Milady, how are you?” Edea smiled to Aozora.  
“I’m fine, I am now going to Rashil’s mini lab to escort Reis.”  
Edea looks at Reis. “Ah, did you summon a new Unit, Milady?”  
“Yes~” Aozora chimed her answer.  
Reis suddenly noticed the armor Edea is wearing.  
“Is it Lafdrania?” he asks.  
“Yes, it is.” Edea answered. “How did you know?”  
“Number 2...” Reis murmured.  
“Eh?” Edea asks.  
“Huh?” Elza looked curious.  
“Did you mean-“  
“Lafdrania is Number 2 of my armors, Summoner.” Reis explained.  
“WHAT?!”  
Reis didn’t show further response, as he starts to examine Edea’s armor.

“GOD PIERCING!!!”  
Elza pulled Aozora as she flies high, away from the thunderbolts. Lilith grabs Reeze’s hand and they also fly high, as Loch’s arrow hit Reis directly.  
“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH LADY EDEA WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!!!” Loch shouts.  
“Brother!!!” Reeze landed and pinches Reis’ cheek to wake him up.  
Aozora sighs.  
“Loch, he was just curious with Lafdrania... after all, he made the armor I am wearing...” Edea sighs too.  
“But he stared at your... your...” Loch looks terrified to spill such dirty words as “breasts” to the Princess of Palmyna. Edea, however, knows what Loch meant, and she sighed.  
“Yeah, that’s because I am wearing Lafdrania, Loch!” she points at her armor.  
Loch looks embarrassed.  
“A... anyway... we need to go to Rashil’s lab.” Aozora reminded.

***

“So, that is the story. Starting from today, Reis will stay with you in this dorm. Are you fine with that, Rashil?”  
“Milady, you don’t need to ask-“  
Rashil’s eyes sparkles as he replies, “Of course!!! After all, there are many things I want to ask to him! Especially about Vishra and Lilith!”  
Lilith summoned her weapon.  
“Confirming Mister Rashil’s perverted idea. Weapon ready. Waiting for Master’s order to shoot Mister Rashil.” Lilith looks at Reeze, who is facepalming.  
“No, Lilith, not now.” Reeze mumbled.  
Aozora sighs, “Rashil, if you do that, Dilma will come here to destroy your lab...”  
“Ah right, I forgot that he is now here.” Rashil frowned.

_WHAM_

“What’s that?!” Aozora and Elza looks to the door of Rashil’s lab, as Reeze and Lilith runs to the said direction to see what happen.  
“Confirming Master’s energy.” A voice echoed.  
“Number 5?!” Reis gets up and followed Reeze to the frontyard.  
Aozora and Elza looks at each other, nodded, and they followed Reis.

When Reis arrived at the frontyard, a huge robot stands before him.  
“It’s Melchio, Brother.” Reeze confirmed.  
“Number 5...?” Reis looked at Melchio.  
“Confirming Master’s energy.” Melchio repeated, then he spreads his arms.  
“Master...!!!” Melchio rushes to Reis and, much to Aozora and Elza’s shock, hugs him tight.  
“Melchio... s-suffocating...” Reis gasped.  
Melchio quickly looses his hug.  
“I’m sorry, Master. I hope you are feeling better now.” He said. “I am glad to see you.”  
“Uh... Melchio looks very different...” Elza murmurs. “I mean he always looked scary, didn’t he?”  
“Don’t ask me...” Aozora murmured her reply, still amazed too.  
“Master. I missed you. I missed you very much.” Melchio said, and Aozora yelps again. “The world had abandoned you. I destroyed one world then I traveled to another world to exterminate it... but Number 1 halted me.”  
Reis looks at Melchio.  
“No one abandoned me, Melchio.” Reis smiled. “Was it what you conclude before you destroyed our world?”  
Melchio nods.  
“I was just... too busy with my research. Of course it means that I was also busy with you.”

Another silence. But then Melchio looks at Aozora.  
“Summoner.”  
“Y-yes?”  
“I have decided. I need this world. You have summoned my creator. Thus, I will not destroy this world anymore.”  
“H-huh?” Aozora bemused. “So you went on such rampage because...”  
“Because I need no worlds in which my creator doesn’t exist. But he is here now. I am no longer have the desire to destroy the worlds.”  
“Uh... er... ahem... n-nice to hear that, M-Melchio...” Aozora sweats nervously, because she has nothing better to say.  
Elza, meanwhile, is looking at Melchio. “Wait, so the whole story about you went rampage and destroying the worlds and Michele went to chase you...”  
“...because Melchio thought that the worlds without Reis was not needed.” Aozora finished Elza’s reply. Melchio nods.  
Elza looks as if she doesn’t know whether she has to be amazed or disrespected.  
“Oh well, now that you summoned my brother,” Reeze said. “I’m sure he can repair Melchio so he won’t go haywire and thinking that my brother is the right person to be protected.”  
“Master Reeze. Anything but that, please.” Melchio replies.  
But Reeze doesn’t hear the Number 5. She smiles again and grabs Reis’ hands.  
“Now let’s go back to Rashil’s lab, Brother.” She chimes.

***

“...Furthermore, one of the armor perceived that its master has been abandoned by the world, and thus, it classified the world itself as the enemy. That was written in that scientist’s journal.” Paris tells Aozora after she beat a golden robot on the rooftop of Reis’ lab. “He sounded happy about it, though...”  
“Ah, I see... ‘he sounded happy’, wasn’t he?” Aozora chuckles and then she glares at Reis.  
“What?” Reis asked.  
Aozora approached the Hellion Armor, then she pinches his cheeks as hard as she can.  
“OUCH!!! WHY DID YOU PINCH ME?!” Reis frowned.  
“A... Aozora?” Paris asked.  
“Oh, nevermind, I just had to pinch his cheeks after I heard your explanation about the whole thing.” Aozora replied. “About Thunder Armor, Six Armors, and... a dumb scientist.”  
"Wha-?!"  
"Hey, Seria said that, Mister." Aozora looks at Reis. "And remember, you owe me a long, detailed explanation about what Paris told me."  
Aozora smirks and then she backs the Hellion Armor, following Paris and Seria to the next area. 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite this after I read the translation of the dialogue in some certain areas of Beiorg and Michele's GQ.


End file.
